Toe Talk
by ilovetvalot
Summary: This godfather business was harder than it looked. Written for the TV Prompt Challenge Bonus #18. Weeds - "Must Find Toes".


**Toe Talk**

_**Prompt: Weeds - "Must Find Toes"**_

Staring down at the six month old cherubic face of his godson, the little boy comfortable on the spread blanket, Spencer Reid smiled faintly. "You know, I really wish you could converse with me. Our conversations always feel so one-sided," he told the drooling baby as inquisitive fingers reached for wrinkled toes once more.

"I really would appreciate understanding what is so fascinating about those particular digits," he continued, looking at Henry's plump toes clasped between his pudgy fingers. Glancing down at his wrist watch, he murmured thoughtfully, "Honestly, Henry, it's been half an hour. You still have ten of them."

Hearing the baby's happy gurgle, he shook his head. Yes, toes still remained tightly clasped between those fingers, the same as they had been every other time he'd checked. "They are attached. They won't come off if you release them. I assure you. And there's no chance of losing them. You'll always be able to find them."

Listening as the baby giggled at his very serious voice, Spence frowned as he shifted the metal pole once again, perfectly angling the umbrella to protect the tiny baby.

"Hey!" JJ called, shaking her wet hair as she rejoined her best friend and son on the beach blanket. "What're you two in such deep discussion about over here?" she grinned, pressing a soft finger to Henry's cheek, assuring herself of his comfort level.

"Toes," Spencer said absently, keeping his eyes glued to the baby as the little one turned his head toward his mother, toes still firmly in hand.

"Toes?" JJ sputtered, eyebrows rising. "Some fetish that I need to know about, Spence? I'd really appreciate if you didn't share such intimacies with my six month old," she teased, flashing a wide grin toward the obviously confused young man.

"Yeah, right," Spence snorted, rolling his eyes at JJ before returning them to her son. "I'm conducting an anthropological study over here. Aren't we, Henry?"

"On toes?" JJ choked, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Exactly," Reid nodded, the succinct word all he needed to answer her question.

Shaking her head at her friend's focus on Henry's feet, JJ groaned. "Okay, Spence, I'm going to need a little more information over here. Not all our minds travel at that brilliant speed you excel at," she sighed, grabbing a chilled bottle of water from the nearby cooler.

"Your son," Spence informed her, tickling Henry's belly, "has spent the last forty-five minutes enthralled with his halluces. Specifically his hallux maxima."

"His WHAT?" JJ asked, cocking her head as she frowned at her best friend, suddenly wondering if her seemingly happy baby was suffering from some dreadful disease known only to the genius sitting beside her.

"His big toes!" Reid stressed, tapping the digit in question for emphasis.

Licking her lips as she took a deep sip of cool water, JJ tried to keep from giggling. "So you found your toes again, huh, Little Man?" she winked at the baby, tickling his neck as he squealed.

And Dr. Spencer Reid, being the literal minded genius he'd always been, asked, confusedly, "When exactly did he begin losing them?"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head as her son once again laughed, JJ could only sigh.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Please forgive our extra long rambling today, but we have a lot to share. First, originally we planned to publish all our stories on Mondays. But after realizing we have ten ongoing works, we decided to split them up. So, we will publish five fics on Sundays and five fics on Mondays for the foreseeable future. As always, we will publish the odd oneshot in between, especially when we have notes to share with our readers regarding our forum.**_

_**For those following Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum, we have several announcements. First, we'd like to announce our interviews with the very talented authors Reidfanatic and ConfettiLeaves. Next, please **__**check out our mini-challenge…The Creative Reasons Challenge! Now is the time to put your creative talents to work and write a story depicting the events and/or emotions regarding JJ's departure. It can be a drabble, oneshot or multi-chapter featuring any characters you choose. For more info, check out our challenge thread on the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.**_

_**For those of you who want to keep updated on the new threads posted to the forum, you can subscribe by going to the forum page (the link is on my profile page), then clicking "Forum Subscription" in the upper right corner. We have new and exciting discussion threads and interviews, as well as our monthly challenges, planned for the future.**_

_**Again, we want to take this opportunity to thank anyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting our stories. We truly appreciate hearing from each one of you.**_

_**And as always, many thanks to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27 for their fabulous TV Prompt Challenge. This one is for Bonus 18. **_


End file.
